As a vehicle cruise control, a vehicle-following control by which an own vehicle travels by following a selected preceding vehicle is known. The preceding vehicle is selected from vehicles traveling on an own lane which is the same lane as that of the own vehicle. In such vehicle-following control, it is important to accurately select a vehicle traveling on an own lane from vehicles detected by a distance measurement sensor, a vehicle-mounted camera or the like. Conventionally, a process is performed in such a manner that a predicted route that is a future traveling route of an own vehicle is calculated, and a vehicle that is present on the calculated predicted route is used as a target of a vehicle-following control. For example, PTL 1 discloses the following technique as a method for selecting a preceding vehicle that is a vehicle-following control target. In the technique of PTL 1, a turning circle computed on the basis of a yaw rate and a vehicle speed is used as a predicted route of an own vehicle. Furthermore, the technique of PTL 1 calculates an own lane probability that is a probability that a forward vehicle is present in an own lane in accordance with an offset distance of a lateral position that is a position in a lateral direction between a path of the own vehicle and the forward vehicle. As a result, the technique of PTL 1 selects a preceding vehicle to follow in accordance with the calculated own lane probability.
PTL 2 discloses the following technique. The technique of PTL 2 calculates a lateral moving speed that is a moving speed in a lateral direction of a lane of a forward vehicle in order to start early switching of a preceding vehicle. Furthermore, the technique of PTL 2 calculates a predicted lateral position that is a lateral position of a forward vehicle predicted in accordance with the calculated lateral moving speed, and selects a preceding vehicle to follow on the basis of the calculated predicted lateral position.